My Girlfriend and her PMS mood
by Mosuki
Summary: Shizuru is in a bit pms mood and throws Natsuki's bottle of Mayo, so Natsuki decides to annoy her a little... ummm Short and Bad story btw xD


**My girlfriend and her PMS mood**

_-After the lunch time-_

A video camera was placed in a white bedroom set on 'recording'. On the display screen there where a white background from the bedroom wall. But then a girl's face appeared, and the white background meet long dark blue hair and green eyes.

"Kuga here… today her temper is really bad. She even threw MY mayo bottle supply out of the window…"

The blue haired flustered girl sat on the bedroom floor facing the camera gnashing her teeth while looking a bit insecure around in the room.

"Kuga will not accept this, not without being able to have my regular lunch!" she pouted.

The camera display fluttered as it caught a view of an apartment from a low angel. The girl was holding the video camera in her hand while walking towards an appointed direction, yep that's right; she was walking towards the living room.

On the couch there was laying a girl with her face facing the wall and her back facing Natsuki. So Natsuki moved her hand, which hold the camera, and aimed it at Shizuru like she was some kind of helpless target.

"Here we can see MY lazy girlfriend sleeping… Not so interesting is it?"

She was about to continue as she heard some groans coming from Shizuru who was lying perfectly motionless on the couch.

"Oh… I'm sorry; did I hit your weak spot today again darling?" Natsuki smirked and laughed soundless inside her mind.

The girl that was motionless just a few minutes ago started to move her hand a bit. Seeing that, Natsuki decided to step nearer to have a closer look at her girlfriend.

When she was close enough to Shizuru to be able to touch her, she poked her back with her finger on her free hand, while still holding the camera steadily with her other hand, feeling that her girlfriends' body tense up, she let her finger caress Shizuru's back by drawing circles on her back.

"A little bird told me that someone was being angry today… do you know who that might be?" She said in a relaxed tone. Nudging Shizuru, she knew she would get an answer.

"Ara, Natsuki sure likes to be annoying today…" Shizuru finally replied with a furious voice.

Natsuki smiled and nodded. "Well… we got a problem. You got rid of MY mayo for no good reason"

"Well… Then how come I am still your girlfriend then!?"

"Hmm… Shizuru I really don't get what you are saying right now?" the blue haired girl replied back smiling innocently.

"I'm saying that you…"

"HEY, Shizuru can you turn your head a little more this way, it would be such a good angel with the camera and all that"

"_So My Natsuki is Videotaping me right now!?" _her voice was sort of shivering, just in a creepy way.

Natsuki got all nervous after listening at her girlfriends voice just now. She dropped the camera on the ground in an instant and ran away into the kitchen and started to make tea. As the tea was finished she rushed back to Shizuru who was sitting on the couch, now facing Natsuki.

"HERE PLEASE TAKE YOUR TEA, BUT PLEASE GIVE ME MY GIRLFRIEND BACK, YOU PMS DEAMON!" Natsuki roared out getting down on her knees and holding a cup of tea out to Shizuru.

The girl's mouth widened and no words managed to escape as she stared at Natsuki like she was a psychopath on the run_. 'What is this?' _her eyes looked questioning at Natsuki.

Natsuki opened her one eye slowly to see if there was any reaction, but as she saw Shizuru's expression she would think that her girlfriends face was frozen.

"O-Oi!"

"What was all that about, it was so creepy…?" Shizuru said feeling very uneasy about Natsuki's behavior.

Natsuki just carefully laughed it off and looked down to kick some invisible dust on the floor.

"Shizuru, you know I love you right?"

"Of course I know, and I love my Natsuki very much too!"

"I'm happy to hear that" Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru got up from the couch and placed herself next to Natsuki.

"I will try fighting my temper… if you promise me to not be so serious about it" she smiled with a sweat drop forming on her head.

Natsuki laughed shyly hugging her girlfriend "that's a deal, I can just go buy another bottle of mayo… or even two... so no harm done" She smiled sheepishly.

Shizuru flinched and pushed Natsuki away…

"About the Mayo sweetie…"

Natsuki felt she was in for a tough night, arguing with Shizuru to let her keep her favorite food.


End file.
